


I'm driving

by semangka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by drivers license - Olivia Rodrigo (Song), Jealousy, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Time Skip, Sekedar Sahabat :'D, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semangka/pseuds/semangka
Summary: ♪ [Yeah, you said forever, now I drive alone past your street.]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji & Miya Osamu, Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 1





	I'm driving

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm driving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576784) by [pisang (semangka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semangka/pseuds/pisang). 



> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanwork but some fun :')

** Akaashi's POV! **

_♪ [I got my driver's license last week ....]_   
  
_♪ [Just like we always talked about ....]_   
  
_♪ [_ _`Cause_ _you were so excited for me ....]_   
  
_♪ [To finally drive up to your house ....]_

Bedanya, aku mendapatkannya lima tahun lalu. Lima tahun, setelah aku dapatkan surat izin mengemudiku dengan resmi. Lima tahun, sejak pertama kali aku bisa mengemudi, rumahmu selalu menjadi tempat tujuan pertama yang akan selalu aku kunjungi. Karena aku selalu ingat. Di saat-saat kita keluar berdua, kamu selalu berkata, 

_"Kenapa kamu belum bikin SIM? Padahal `kan kamu sudah cukup usia, lho. Ayo buruan bikin SIM, agar kamu bisa mengemudi ke rumahku, hehe."_

Kata-katamu, mungkin hanya sekedar ejekan bagimu untukku yang sudah sesuai umur namun belum kunjung memiliki surat izin mengemudi. Namun menurutku, kata-kata itu menyemangatiku untuk mendapatkan surat izin mengemudi. Dengan satu tujuan, agar aku bisa selalu mengunjungi rumahmu, menjemputmu, dan berjalan berdua. Hanya itu. Itu. 

_♪ [But today I drove through the suburbs ….]_   
  
_♪ [Crying_ _`cause_ _you weren’t around ….]_

Tapi sekarang, sejak lima tahun lalu hingga sekarang, aku tetap setia menunggu seorang diri di dalam mobil, menunggumu. Hanya menunggu. Untuk menunjukkan kepadamu bahwa sekarang aku sudah mengemudi. Hari ini, aku mengemudi melintasi jalanan rumahmu, berhenti tepat di depan rumah kosong milikmu. Menangis. Hal bodoh yang hanya akan dilakukan oleh seorang pecundang sepertiku. Menangisi kepergian orang tanpa mengetahui kapan ia akan kembali. _Hah_ .... 

_♪ [And you’re probably with that blonde boy ….]_   
  
_♪ [Who always made me doubt ….]_   
  
_♪ [He’s so much older than me ….]_   
  
_♪ [He’s everything I’m insecure about ….]_

Aku masih ingat, percakapan kita tiga tahun lalu. Saat itu kamu berkata, kalau kamu ingin melanjutkan pendidikan kuliahmu di luar negeri. Aku hanya bisa memberikan semangat, yang sekarang aku sesali. Kamu juga menambahkan, bahwa di negara itu juga kamu akan mengasah bakatmu untuk dapat menjadi pemain voli profesional hingga bisa bergabung dengan tim nasional voli. Lagi-lagi, aku hanya memberikan semangat, meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus senang atau sedih pada saat itu. Dan, yah, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Kamu lulus, meninggalkan aku seorang diri di sini. Waktu itu, aku belum sempat mengabulkan keinginanmu, aku belum memiliki surat izin mengemudi. Dan, kamu sudah pergi. Aku mengutuk diri sendiri, mengapa kamu begitu lama, dia sudah pergi. Meninggalkanmu. Yang kamu pun tidak tahu kapan dia kembali. 

Suatu hari Osamu memberitahuku, bahwa Atsumu, kakak kembarnya, juga ikut berlatih untuk menjadi pemain voli profesional juga bersamamu. Dari Osamu, aku juga tahu bahwa ternyata kalian menimba ilmu di universitas yang sama, bahkan sampai tinggal bersama dalam sebuah kamar di apartemen. Menghemat pengeluaran, _katanya_ . Awalnya, aku belum terlalu mencurigainya, karena, ya, memang banyak orang-orang yang ingin menjadi pemain voli profesional dan masuk ke dalam tim nasionalnya, termasuk kamu dan dia. Dan, untuk apa aku mencurigai kalian berdua? Tapi, akhir-akhir ini, mengapa kau sulit dihubungi? Apa saja yang kau lakukan di sana? Bagaimana kabarmu? Hingga akhirnya semua pertanyaanku mengenaimu terjawab melalui sebuah unggahan dari sebuah akun pengguna _Instagram_ bernama @tsumu_myya milik Atsumu . Jelas terlihat, itu kamu, kamu, dan dia, Atsumu , sedang berpose saling merangkul pundak masing-masing dengan mesra. Terdapat pada _caption_ , bahwa kalian berdua sedang merayakan keberhasilan kalian karena akhirnya telah lulus seleksi pemilihan anggota pemain tim nasional voli yang baru. Entah aku harus turut senang mendengar kabar mengenai penerimaan kalian, atau sedih karena kamu pun tidak memberitahuku apa pun mengenai itu. Kalian, kalian berdua, hanya sebuah unggahan foto kalian berdua. Entah mengapa dapat membuat mataku berair, entah karena aku sedang berada di jalan rumahmu, menunggumu, atau karena hanya sekedar karena itu. 

_♪ [Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs ….]_   
  
_♪ [_ _`Cause_ _how could I ever love someone else ….]_

_♪ [And I know we weren’t perfect ….]_   
  
_♪ [But I’ve never felt this way for no one ….]_   
  
_♪ [And I just can’t imagine, how you could be so okay now that I’m gone ….]_   
  
_♪ [Guess you didn’t mean what you wrote in that song about me ….]_   
  
_♪ [_ _`Cause_ _you said forever, now I drove alone past your street ….]_

Setiap hari aku selalu mengirim pesan kepadamu. Singkat, seperti menanyakan kabar, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, atau mungkin apa pun itu topik yang aku masukkan. Tapi yang pasti, tak pernah aku berkata, _aku rindu padamu_ , karena untuk apa? Status kita hanya sahabat, aku tidak berhak untuk merasa cemburu kepadamu entah apa pun penyebabnya. Meskipun rasa rindu akan sahabatnya sendiri itu, memang masih terbilang wajar. Sahabat. Status kita hanya sebatas sahabat, tidak lebih dari itu. Sial, mengapa dulu aku tidak mengungkapkan perasaan sukaku padamu waktu itu? Mengapa? Sebelum akhirnya kamu sudah memiliki seorang lain di dalam hidupmu. Namun, bagaimana dengan jawabanmu? Saat aku menanyakan bagaimana kabarmu, kamu hanya membalas singkat: _aku baik_ . Tapi, setelah itu, kamu tidak menanyakan kembali bagaimana kabarku. Aku sedih. Aku sedang bersedih, kau tahu. Apa yang membuatmu hanya membalas singkat seperti, _‘aku baik’_ ? Apa ... kau benar-benar baik-baik saja? Tapi sepertinya iya, itu hanya aku yang berpikiran mengada-ada bahwa kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja di sana. Tapi bagaimana bisa, bukankah sudah ada _dia_ di sana. _Dia_ , yang selalu menemani hari-harimu di sama. Mungkin karena _dia_ juga aku jadi terabaikan olehmu. Andai kau tahu, aku sudah menganggapmu lebih dari sahabat. Sahabat terbaik? Lebih dari itu. Aku ... aku sudah menganggapmu seperti, orang terdekat dalam hidupku. Tapi, itu hanya anggapanku. Sedangkan di sisi lain, kamu hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang sahabat. Sahabat sejati yang akan selalu setia mendukung semua impianmu. Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu. Hanya, begitu. _Sahabat_. 

_♪ [And all my friends are tired ….]_   
  
_♪ [Of hearing how much I miss you, but ….]_   
  
_♪ [I_ _kinda_ _feel sorry for them ….]_   
  
_♪ [_ _`Cause_ _they’ll never know you the way that I do ….]_

Kamu ingat Kuroo, dan sahabatnya Kenma? Kenma, dia adalah satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki yang mau mendengarkan semua ceritaku mengenaimu. Bahkan aku berteman dengannya, juga karena kau berteman dengan Kuroo, bukan begitu? Banyak cerita mengenaimu yang aku ceritakan kepada Kenma, seperti bagaimana aku merindukanmu, merindukan berjalan berdua denganmu, bahkan hanya sekedar merindukan senyumanmu. Semua hal mengenaimu kuceritakan kepadanya, yang anehnya, dia mau mendengarkan semua itu. Tidak seperti teman-temanku yang lain, dia dengan seksama mendengarkan itu semua, seakan, dirinya tidak akan pernah bosan mendengar ceritaku mengenaimu. Meskipun dia tidak terlalu mengenalmu sebagaimana aku mengetahuimu. Maka dari itu, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu. Terima kasih, karena kau telah memperkenalkan aku dengan sahabatmu Kuroo, yang akhirnya sekarang sahabatnya, Kenma, menjadi tempatku bercerita mengenai perasaan rindu yang tak terbalasku kepadamu. 

_♪ [Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs ….]_   
  
_♪ [And pictured I was driving home to you ….]_

_♪ [And I know we weren’t perfect ….]_   
  
_♪ [But I’ve never felt this way for no one ….]_   
  
_♪ [And I just can’t imagine, how you could be so okay now that I’m gone ….]_   
  
_♪ [I guess you didn’t mean what you wrote in that song about me ….]_   
  
_♪ [_ _`Cause_ _you said forever, now I drove alone past your street ….]_

Kita, apalah kita ini, status kita _belum_ jelas bagiku. Karena aku yang mencintaimu sedangkan kamu yang hanya menganggapku sebatas seorang sahabat. Tapi, entah mengapa, aku, tidak bisa untuk hanya sekedar menganggapmu sebagai sahabat. Tak punya perasaan seperti ini kepada orang lain selain dirimu. Hanya kamu, seorang sahabat yang hanya memang hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu. Hah , bodohnya diri ini yang berpikir bahwa kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Tapi kupikir , sahabat akan selalu mengkhawatirkan sahabat lainnya bukan? Tapi, mengapa kamu tidak? Kupikir, seorang sahabat akan merasa sedih jika ia terpisah dari sahabatnya. Tapi, bagaimana denganmu? Aku? Jangan ditanyakan lagi. Apakah kamu juga merasa sedih karena harus berpisah dari aku yang kau bilang _sahabatmu_ ini? Nahas, tidak kutemukan salah satu tandanya bahwa kamu _juga merindukanku_. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa saja, seperti sebelum kau pergi meninggalkanku. 

_♪ [Red lights, stop signs ….]_   
  
_♪ [I still see your face in the white cars, front yards ….]_   
  
_♪ [Can’t drive past the places we used to go to ….]_   
  
_♪ [_ _`Cause_ _I still fucking love you, babe ….]_

_♪ [Sidewalks, we crossed ….]_   
  
_♪ [I still hear your voice in the traffic ….]_   
  
_♪ [We’re laughing over all the noise ….]_   
  
_♪ [God, I’m so blue, know we’re through ….]_   
  
_♪ [But I still fucking love you, babe ….]_

Apa kamu juga ingat, berbagai tempat yang sempat kita kunjungi dulu? Dari sekedar taman dekat sekolah, _supermarket_ sebelah rumah, hingga bioskop tengah kota. Aku juga ingat, kamu yang dengan senantiasa menungguku memilih-milih buku novel di sebuah toko buku. Semua, semua tempat yang pernah kita kunjungi bersama, entah mengapa aku tidak bisa atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau melewati jalan-jalan di mana tempat-tempat tersebut berada. Itu, semua hanya akan mengingatkanku akan kamu, yang sekarang pun kamu tidak tahu kalau aku sedang bernostalgia mengenai kamu dan kenangan-kenangan yang pernah terekam bersamamu. Bahkan hingga hanya sekedar trotoar pinggir jalan yang setiap hari menjadi jalur menuju sekolah. Kamu selalu ada di situ, menemani perjalanan pagi hariku menuju sekolah. Indah. Sungguh indah. Melewat kembali tempat-tempat tersebut hanya akan membuatku menangis. Dan lagi-lagi, menangisi kepergian seseorang yang kamu pun tidak merindukanku kembali. 

_♪ [And I know we weren’t perfect ….]_   
  
_♪ [But I’ve never felt this way for no one ….]_   
  
_♪ [And I just can’t imagine, how you could be so okay now that I’m gone ….]_   
  
_♪ [Guess you didn’t mean what you wrote in that song about me ….]_   
  
_♪ [_ _`Cause_ _you said forever, now I drove alone past your street ….]_

Hari ini, aku kembali mengemudi melewati jalanan rumahmu. Memberhentikan mobil tepat di depan sebuah rumah kosong yang selalu menjadi tempat pemberhentianku selama lima tahun belakangan ini. Hari ini hari Minggu, apa itu normal jika jalanan terlihat sepi? Hanya ada beberapa motor yang berlalu-lalang, itu pun bisa kuhitung menggunakan jari. _Sepi_ . Sepi, seperti suasana hatiku sekarang. Entah karena jalanan yang tidak ramai seperti biasanya atau aku yang hanya ingin mencari sebuah kesenangan melalui sebuah aplikasi medis sosial bernama _Instagram_ , iya. Aku menekan ikon aplikasi tersebut. Layar putih ponsel yang berubah menampilkan sebuah unggahan dari akun milikmu, @k.bokutoo_ dapat membuat mataku terbelalak. Ya, unggahan dari akunmu, sekali lagi dapat membuatku menangis seperti _terakhir kalinya._ Itu kamu, sedang menangkup kedua pipi ... Atsumu ? Keceriaan tulus terlihat pada kedua wajah kalian. _Indah_ . Tunggu, mengapa aku menganggapnya indah? Padahal kamu tersenyum juga karena _orang itu_ , bukan karena aku. Mungkin, sakingnya aku merindukan senyumanmu, meskipun itu karena perbuatan orang lain. Mataku kembali menelusuri _caption_ unggahanmu yang tertulis, 

_Kami menang melawan_ _Schweiden_ _Adlers_ _! Setelah pertandingan pertama kami melawan_ _Schweiden_ _Adlers_ _, aku_ _confess_ _ke salah satu_ _teammates_ _Black_ _Jackals_ _, @tsumu_myya. Dan kalian tahu apa katanya? “Aku mau,” AHHH! Ini adalah salah satu hari terbaik dalam hidupku. Memenangkan pertandingan pertama sebagai anggota resmi Black_ _Jackals_ _dengan_ _Schweiden_ _Adlers_ _, dan ... penerimaan? HAAHHHH! Aku tidak tahu keberuntungan apa lagi yang akan mendatangiku. Tapi sekali lagi, terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua! @tsumu_myya, aku mencintaimu!_

_"Bo ..."_

Wow ... keren. Akhirnya kalian sudah jadian. Tidak sempat untuk menekan dua kali unggahanmu, ponselku sudah kubanting ke kursi penumpang sebelah, yang harusnya kamu duduk di situ. Tapi sudah terlambat. Seperti yang sudah pernah kupikirkan, aku telat. Kamu sudah memiliki orang lain di dalam hidupmu. Bahkan melupakanku? Sepertinya iya. Baiklah, cukup bersandiwaranya. Selamat atas kalian berdua. Aku mengencangkan sabuk pengaman yang tadinya sempat aku kendurkan. Melihat sekilas ke sekeliling. _Tepat pada waktunya._ Menginjak pedal gas dengan kencang, menabrak palang yang tertutup karena kereta akan segera melintas, dan, ya, sudah. Sampai jumpa, dunia, atau entah siapa yang akan kuucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat wajahmu saat kamu menemukan berita mengenai sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi menerobos hingga menabrak kereta yang sedang melintas. Hah ... hah. Semua sudah selesai. Terima kasih karena telah pernah menjadi sahabatku. Bye world! 

_♪ [Yeah, you said forever, now I drive alone past your street.]_

**Author's Note:**

> :D selamat pagi/siang/malam! makasih udah baca sampai akhir. jangan lupa tinggalkan kudos, comment, dan bookmark akan sangat membantu! o(*￣▽￣*)ブ


End file.
